Vanilla Twilight
by LoveThatCheekyTommo
Summary: It's a simple, but effective way to get a reader hooked on something. Boy-Meets-Girl. One of the most simple concepts really. Example: Meet Kara Horan, a caring girl, who is quiet, shy, and outspoken. Louis Tomlinson, same caring loving personality as her, yet he is not and never will be out spoken. He always gets what he wants, no exceptions. Well, until he meets Kara, at least..
1. Chapter 1

~September 13th, 1929~

"Brush, one. Brush, two. Brush, three. Brush, four," I counted to myself.

I had to brush my hair every morning and night fifty times, brush my teeth for at least two minutes and then look the best I could be by sitting up straight and smiling at everyone. The terrible part about it is that I get quite tired and it is really a pain to smile every hour around the clock except for the time when I am by myself.

My parents did not want a girl since they swore that having a girl in the house is too expensive. However, now that they have me they had told me that they wouldn't have it any other way. However this doesn't mean that they didn't still want a boy. This now leads up to where they are now.

In the hospital with a little boy named Niall who is now my younger brother.

Why am I not there you ask?

I cannot be there, my daddy asked me not to go and to have dinner on the table when he got back. So being a good I stayed.

The dinner was ready table but it was late and dad still was not back from the hospital yet.

The first thought came into my mind, 'Home Alone? I can not be home alone, I'm only 6 years of age.'

Then the door opened and daddy walked in.

"Hi dad," I grinned up at him, "how's mom and Niall?"

He smiled down at me his face withered down from the war before and from fatigue, "They are doing very well. We'll be able to bring them home tomorrow, which means lots of cleaning needs to be done. Is his room cleaned and ready for him like I told you to do while we were away?"

"Yes daddy, I was actually hoping that I would be able to go tomorrow. I'm all dressed and ready for bed," I spoke.

"Head to bed then now," He sighed his Irish accent peeking out underneath the American cover-up.

I nodded and hurried up the stairs, going in my room, quietly closing the door behind me.

Yawning and stretching I grinned and checked the clock, 6:30 am, time to get ready to get mum and Niall. Hopping out of bed, I slipped on my favorite purple summer dress. It really pretty and I adored it ever since I had gotten it. Since it was a light purple, I grabbed a light purple ribbon to pull back some of my hair but not all of it. My long dark curly brown was way too long for the ribbon to hold all of it.

I slipped on my slippers and tip-toed down stairs to make breakfast for father and I.

"You're up early, I see Kara," My dad looked at me eyebrows raised.

"I was going to make breakfast for us," I smiled shyly.

He shook his head and pointed to the kitchen, "Eat something quickly or we are going to miss the service today. Everyone wants to know about how your mother is doing there so might as well go there and tell everyone at once."

I hurried to the kitchen and made my breakfast, ate it, and then slipped off my slippers replacing them with my dressy shoes. Dad was waiting at the door motioning for me. We both got into the car and then sped off to make the Sunday service.

Dad sighed in relief that we made it just in time. I jumped out of the car when I saw a familiar face and ran towards him. He held out his arms and wrapped them around me hugging me.

"You aren't falling over anymore, Liam," I teased.

"I didn't want your mum to be made if you ruined your dress though," he shyly said blushing just a little bit.

Liam was only a year younger than me but it didn't mean that we couldn't be friends, right? His family was quite big, with having two older sisters and one brother the same age as him even though they aren't twins, but large families are quite normal. Especially since his parents are divorced and they remarried to other people.

"How are Ruth and Nicole," I asked I was going to ask about his brother but I didn't know him at all.

"They are doing well," he grins, "How's your mum doing? I heard you now have a younger brother?"

I nodded excitedly, "Yeah I get to go and see him after mass. I'm really excited!"

"What's his name," He asks, "My brother has a best mate that has a younger sister that was born and we're all going to get her today. Her name is Charlotte, Lottie for short though."

"His name is Niall," I grinned, "I'm so happy I get to meet him today."

"We better get going though since the mass is almost about to start," Liam states quickly.

"Wait does this mean I get to meet your brother today," I asked, the thought finally tumbling out of my mouth.

"Maybe if we see each other at the hospital, then yeah you could meet him today," he sighs.

"Could I sit by you I don't know where my dad went and I don't want to disrupt everyone by trying to find him," I smiled sweetly and he nods and grabs my hand.

We walked silently to where his mum and stepdad were sitting along with his sisters. I noticed a next to Ruth so I assumed that it was his brother. So I went with the idea that it was his brother. He had brown curly hair and blue, no green eyes, with just barely visible dimples.

"Kara there you are! Oh hello, there Liam sorry, but we have to leave now if that's alright with you," my dad explains to Liam.

I wave good-bye to him but he comes over and gives me a great big hug, "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," I exclaimed.

My dad and I made the drive to the hospital and then went to my mother's room. She was already standing and walking around picking up her things, until dad stepped in and got the rest together.

I excused myself and wandered the halls aimlessly thinking I wouldn't get lost, until I actually did. However I just continued with what I was doing since I didn't really care and I was lost in my thoughts.

Being jerked out of my thought as soon as I crashed into something. Well rather someone, actually.

"AY, MATE WATCH WHERE YOU- Oh sorry about that," the blue eyed boy said.

"Ow, well that hurt," I pouted not hearing him.

"Hey I said I was sorry," He yelled in my ear.

"Oww, that really hurt," I rubbed my ear, "You don't have to be so rude. First I land on my bum and it hurts really bad and now I've got an earache because you screamed unnecessarily into my ear."

"Again I'm sorry," he said softer holding out his hand, "My name is Louis, but you can call me Lou if you'd like."

I accepted his offer and then he pulled me up, "I'm Kara. Nice to meet you!"

Brushing off my dress as best I could I tried to get the back but it was challenging. Louis made sure I got back to my parents in one piece and I couldn't have probably found my way back. He said the only reason why he knows this place so well is because his mum is a nurse here.

"Hello, Kara's parents," Louis waved to them and I just giggled uncontrollably, "Sorry I don't know the proper name for you since Kara never told me her last name, and again I'm really sorry."

"You never told me yours," I giggled some more at his strange antics.

"Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson," he said fashionably.

I laughed, "Well then for me it would be, Horan, Kara Horan."

"Why yes it would," he grinned.

"Oh I think I got to go my parents are wanting to go, but maybe we'll go to school together and we can see each other there," I told him smiling.

I ran off to my parents and Niall waving goodbye to Louis, who little did I know would one day be a huge part of my life, my future.


	2. Chapter 2

~YEAR: 1936~

"Now you two be careful and don't get into any trouble," my mother warned me and my younger brother.

"Yes mummy," we both said in unison.

"Alright off you go," she shooed us away off to Sunday school as she takes care of the boarders in our house.

"Kara, mummy told me that you weren't supposed to hang around him," Niall spoke seeing I was looking across the street at Louis, "She said he was nothing but trouble."

"Sometimes Niall," I said lowering myself to his height, "The rules are meant to be broken every now and then."

"Not mummy's rules though," he argued, "mummy's rules are always to be kept."

I hid my urge to roll my eyes at him.

He was such a momma's boy, always following everything she says. I was always my dad's child, he was off trying to find work. That's what I do too, just to do my part and work to help support.

Lou always talked about becoming a newsie, or a paper boy, so that's what he did. Became a paper boy. I asked him why and he said tips are big and getting to meet new people. Also something about being one of the first people to know what's going on with everything will mostly everything.

Running across the street holding tightly to Niall's small hand and then we walked up to the church. It was hot and sticky in the building and just uncomfortable to be in since it was jam packed with kids.

Halfway through class, I didn't feel very well and asked if I could just go outside for fresh air. Our teacher nodded and then I felt the cooler air wash over my skin. I breathe out a sigh of relief and instantly feel better.

"You too, huh," I heard a voice say.

I sharply turned around and saw that it was just Louis, "Gesh Lou you scared me."

He smirked and then came closer to me, the smell of smoke radiating from him.

"You were smoking again weren't you," I asked him quickly mumbling, "no wonder why my mum doesn't want me to be around you. She thinks you're a bad influence on me and in some ways Niall."

"Love, so what if I was smoking, it doesn't do anything bad. Besides people at my work are doing it, why shouldn't I," he questions.

"Because it actually is bad for you," I argued back, "it could clog up your lungs and make it hard for you to breathe. It could be a slow killer, slower than starving to death, Louis and I don't want you dead!"

I wrapped my arms around him embracing him. My heart soared when he returned the gesture and rubbed my back a little.

"Shhh, don't worry so much," he soothed, "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Promise," I asked him, "Promise that you won't leave? That you'll always be here when I need you?"

"I promise," he says to me.

"I don't believe you," I shake my head.

"You should, though," he spoke kissing my forehead, "School ended you should go out to the front to take Niall home. Meet my back here, alright?"

Only nodding I rushed to the front of the church building and grabbed Niall, taking him in the direction of our house.

"You weren't with him were you," he asked.

"No I wasn't Ni, why would I when I was feeling ill," I tell him, "That makes no sense."

"You smell like smoke though, and he smokes," Ni stated.

"The back of the church has always smelt like smoke though," I state, "so it doesn't mean I was with him."

He didn't the least bit convinced, but yet he let it drop for now. We had passed by Liam's house and usually I try not to pass this house too often. I don't know why but Liam has been very distant from me.

Stopping Niall from walking without me I said, "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

He sighs and then sits down on the pavement while I walk up to the house. Knocking I waited. A tall boy answered the door, brown unruly curly hair and bright green eyes. He had a bright grin on his face that showed off little dimples in his cheeks.

"Hi," I said in a small voice, "Is Liam home?"

"Yeah, well at least I think he is," the curly haired boy told me, "Wait here for a bit, I'll go and check."

A few moments later the curly headed boy came back and said that Liam wasn't home, but I could drop by his work and he'd most likely be there. I sighed and nodded jogging back to the sidewalk where I had left Niall and then took him home.

Once I dropped him off, I decided to stop by Liam's house when I was on my way home again. I mean he'll be home by then right?

"Hey there stranger," I waved at Lou and he grinned.

"Hello Kara," he spoke with a smile, "want to walk with me on my route?"

I nod enthusiastically. He hops on his bike and pedals over to me, motioning for me to get on. I easily hop up on the handle bars and he starts to go down the block throwing newspapers to each of the houses.

I grab a couple of them and start tossing them too, and he shakes his head at me.

"I'm not about to split my pay with you, you hear me," he scolds me playfully.

"Volunteer work Lou," I gently pushed him, "Meaning you don't need to give me a penny."

He just stares focusing out at the sidewalk ahead making sure that I wouldn't fall off the bike at any moment. We passed the store and then Louis stopped.

"Need to give the boss his paper," he states, "don't you move a muscle."

I smile and nod at him, "Alrighty."

He nods and picks up a paper from the bag, the last one as a matter of fact, and carries it inside.

I wait for a couple of minutes and then sigh when suddenly someone puts a hand on my shoulder.

Jumping I hold my heart, and look to see who it is, "Harry what are you doing here?"

"Running to get some pop and I saw you here all by your lonesome waiting," he brightly smiled at me, "Who are you with anyway?"

"One of my friends," I wave him off, "You wouldn't know him."

"Try me," he folds his arms.

"Louis, is his name," I look at him.

"Kara be careful I heard he's a whole lot of trouble and trouble is not what you need at times like this," he warned.

"That explains why you're his friend too or that's what Liam told me," I rolled my eyes.

"Not really friends anymore," he commented, "used to be though."

"Hey Kar, that was the last stop. You want me to give you a ride home," Louis asks walking out, but then he sees Harry and says to him, "Styles."

Harry's eyes got darker and hard, "Tomlinson."

"Horan," I said lightly.

Lou's lips flickered into a flash of a smile, but vanished quickly.

Liam jogs out with a bag in hand, "Hey Kara! Your mom's orders in!"

I quickly hurried over grabbing the bag from him, "Thanks Liam, you are awesome."

I pecked his cheek and then just decided to leave and walk home. I didn't want to know what would become of the tense environment around Louis and Harry. Though I hoped Liam would stop it before it got too crazy.

I walked up the steps quickly and rushed inside.

"Mum," I called looking for her finding her in the kitchen, "I saw Liam today and he gave me this for you."

She took the bag and opened it quickly then closed it, "Well did you tell him thank you?"

I nodded, "Yes mummy."

"Did you do your homework from school," she asked.

"Yes I did mummy," I tell her.

She sighs and just sends me up to my room. I looked at the clock and noticed how late it really was.

I have to get some sleep, I thought to myself as I got ready for bed.

There was knocking at my window and I grinned running towards it.

"You have to be quieter," I whispered, "they think I'm asleep."

He scoffed, "Yeah sleeping like a rock you are darlin."

"If I pushed you, would you fall," I asked him contemplating the idea.

"You wouldn't do that because you would get in trouble. Your parents already don't like me, why make them hate me for sneaking into your room at almost the crack of dawn. They'll probably think I prey on pretty girls and have my way with them before I kill them," he playfully winks at me climbing in through the window.

I giggled letting him into the room. He waltzed over to my bed and sat down then swinging his feet over to lay down.

Tiptoeing over to the other side of the bed I settle down beside him. He wraps his arms around me kissing my hair.

"What was it this time," I asked.

Louis parents fought a lot at home, and I mean more than parents should. More than it is healthy to anyway. He always comes over when his parents are in a row because he doesn't want to hear the screaming match.

"My mom wants to leave him," he sighed, "but she knows that she can't. Where would she go, right? And besides what would she do about me? Lottie? Fizzy? And whoever is on the way? My dad better get a job soon, the ones i have can only do so much."

"Louis," I looked at him, "He will get something. You know he will. And he could join one of those groups that are building things and then send the money back to you guys. That's what my dad's doing."

"He wouldn't send it back. He'd keep it for his own dealings, trust me Kara," he looks at the ceiling, "I just want this to end. I want this depression over more than anyone it seems."

"Your not the only one trust me on that one," I said laying my head on his chest, "everyone wants it to end."

"Kara, do you think the reason why my parents stopped loving each other was because of all this that's going on," he says looking down at me.

"Louis honestly," I tell him, "It could be a factor but I'm sure the stress right now isn't helping."

There was silence between us and only the sound of our breathing was to be heard.

"Kara," Louis says.

I tilt my head upward to look at him, "Yeah?"

"I was thinking, do you like me," he asks.

"As a friend, yes," I looked at him quizzically, "What? Did Harry say anything when I had left?"

"Yeah he did, but so did Liam," he explains, "but he was trying to break apart the fight that would've most like have broken out between the two of us, Harry and I."

"What did Harry say to you Louis," I asked him wondering what could have gotten him this upset.

"It's nothin you need to worry about," he comments.

"Lou," I turn to him, "I only worry more if you don't tell me what's going on. So, I'll ask again. What did Harry tell you?"

Louis sighed and then shook his head stubbornly.

It seems like all he does is keeps secrets from me, I thought to myself, why does he do it though?

"If you don't tell me Louis, I'll have to ask Harry for his version of the story," I whispered to him remembering that Niall could possibly hear us a bit.

Lou stares at me a little wide-eyed and then takes a breath before speaking, "Forget it, Kar, it's not important."

I rolled over on my side, facing him, "Louis William Tomlinson, it does matter. What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I've got to go, you need sleep. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Louis why won't you tell me," I asked him almost letting it out in a whine.

He looks at my, blue eyes locking with mine, saying, "It can wait. I'll pick you up tomorrow, if you still wanted to go to the pond."

I nodded smiling but only halfheartedly.

He grins tiredly and gets up. Before he leaves he kisses my forehead lightly.

"Good night Kara," he whispers slowly climbing out the window, "Sweet dreams."

With that, he disappeared out through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

After Louis disappeared through the window I couldn't sleep, not one bit. It's not like I didn't want to. No, I did, I just felt like I couldn't.

Why couldn't Louis tell me what Harry had said to him? Was it something about me? Was it actually Liam who said something to him that bothered him?

When it got to about six in the morning, I decided to hop into the shower before everyone else started to fight over who gets it.

The hot water burned my skin at first but when I got used to it I got shampoo on my hands and rubbed it in. Once I got done washing my hair and every inch of my body, I turned the water off. I dried off and then changed back into my pajamas, throwing the used towel in the hamper.

I closed my door quietly, then I almost screamed. Someone covered my mouth before I could.

"Shhh," the person said whispering, "Kara, love, it's okay. It's just me."

"Louis," I asked, "What the heck are you doing in my room at six in the morning?"

"They were going at it again. Not in a bad way though," then he shivered in disgust making a face.

I giggled, "Well at least they made up somewhat."

"Yeah," he yawned, "Did you sleep at all after I left?"

I nodded, "A little bit yeah."

"Doesn't look like it Kar," he tisks, "You should have gone to sleep, right after I left."

"I couldn't sleep," I shrugged, "Besides I had things on my mind."

He comes closer, "Like what?"

I gulped a little at how close he was, "You."

He backed up raising his eyebrows at me, "Me?"

"Yes, you," I got more confident, "I was trying to figure out what had happened between you, Harry and Liam."

He sighs frustrated, "I told you it was nothing to worry about."

"When you tell me not to worry that's what makes me worry, Lou," I said softly, "It seemed to really bother you and I wanted to try and fix it."

He runs his hand through hi chestnut hair and rubs his tired blue eyes, "Kara trust me, I'm fine. It's better if you don't know. Wouldn't want to taint Saint Liam and Harry's reputation with you, now would I?"

"What do you mean, Louis," I asked him, "What do you mean by ruining their reputation with me? Louis tell me now or I'll lock my windows every night otherwise."

He looks at me and shakes his head, "Now's not the time. I'll tell you, but it has to be on my terms. I have to go."

Walking over to me, he places a chaste kiss on my forehead, then hops out the window.

'Why does he always think that the best thing is to keep things secret from me,' I thought, 'At least he said he'd tell me.'

I got ready for school, and once I got my hair perfected, I went down to the kitchen. Getting food for breakfast my mum came down.

"Kara, honey, Niall's not feeling well," she tells me, "Are you okay with walking by yourself today?"

"Yes mummy," I say to her, "I'll be fine. I'll just go to Liam's house and walk with him."

She nods and hands me my school bag, "Better get on it then. Got to start to make breakfast for some of the borders. Then some of them are moving out today so I'll have some space for a bit."

I nodded kissing her cheek, waving goodbye. I walked to Liam's house and then knocked on the door.

His mum answered the door, "Well hello Kara, nice to see you sweetheart! Looking for Liam?"

I smiled at her, "Why yes I am. Is he here?"

"One moment," she grins at me, "Come on in though honey."

I enter the house and then I looked around. Everything looked the same as I remembered it to be. I smiled at all the pictures, seeing that Liam and I were in many of them.

Losing track of time and getting lost in many memories, I never noticed that arms wrapped around my waist. I looked and saw Liam.

"Hey," he smiles, "Niall sick?"

I nodded, "Yeah he is. Want to walk me to school?"

"Of course," he grins softly at me, "I'll be right be back."

He leaves the room and then he comes back with his school bag. He motions for me to follow him and we walk out the door together.

"So what happened between the three of you after I left," I blurted out.

"What he didn't tell you," he bitterly questioned.

I shook my head and then he looked at me surprised.

"So he didn't tell you that he got a few swipes in at Harry before I pulled them apart? Huh, you would think he would want to tell you that. Said something about you being his or something," Liam said plainly.

"He hit Harry," I squeaked, "Is he okay?'

"Few bruises to the face and busted lip, but other than that no he's fine," Liam shrugged, "Staying away from school though until they fade away. The bleeding's stopped though."

I looked at him absolutely horrified. Louis wouldn't do this, no it must be somebody else. It couldn't have been him. He had nothing serious against Harry, and besides Lou wouldn't hurt a fly. He's one of the main supporters for his family, why would he taint his reputation for a better job by punching Harry?

The questions and scenarios raced through my mind and then we were at the school building.

"Thanks for walking with me Liam," I thanked him, "I really didn't feel like walking by myself."

"Not a problem Kara, really," he tells me, "Hey I have to leave early today but would you mind bringing Harry his school work?"

"No," I answered simply as my gaze locked with Louis's.

Then he motioned for me to come over by him. My body went almost ridged.

"You don't have to go by him if you don't want to Kar," Liam whispers into my ear.

I looked up at him, tearing my gaze from Louis, "You're right, I don't."

We walked into the building ignoring Louis and his gang. I sat down in my usual spot in the building and then got out my things for the first subject.

School went by slower than I wanted it to and after I got Harry's work, I started to walk to Liam's house. I walked the short cut Liam showed me, but ran straight into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled and then picked up my bag trying to walk away.

The person didn't move and then I felt pain in my back from being slammed up against a building.

"Sorry doesn't cut it love," the person spat.

My head snapped up, "Louis?"

He looked at me, "What were you thinking? Coming to school with him? That you wouldn't get in trouble?"

I squirmed under his grip, "Lou, Ow, stop you're hurting me. Let me go."

Looking into his eyes I saw hurt and jealousy, "You're not walking to school with him anymore, Kara you hear me?"

"You can't tell me what to do Louis," I spat in his face, getting closer.

He growled and then let go of me. I rubbed my arms hoping that he didn't make any marks.

I shoved him, making him get out of my way. His temper must have peaked because he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me back. My back slammed back into the wall or tree and then Louis put each of his arms on each side of me.

It happened so fast it caught me off guard. He slammed his lips to mine, grabbing my waist, pulling me closer. I just did what naturally felt right.

I brought my knee up to his private area.

He doubled over and groaned.

"What the Heck was that," I yelled at him.

"A kiss," he mumbled.

I scoffed and then picked up my things and then made my way to Liam's house, leaving Louis there by himself. Serves him right.

That came out of nowhere though, I thought, I mean out of all the times he could have chose to do that he chose that moment. Boys, I rolled my eyes.

I got to Liam's house and then knocked on the door.

"Hello honey, how are you," Liam's mom answered the door.

"I'm doing good I just came to drop off some things for Harry from school," I told her.

She smiles and nods, "You can just go to upstairs to his room and set that on his desk."

I enter the house and make my way to Harry's room. I smiled a little at hearing soft snores coming from the other side of the room. Walking over to the desk, I placed his things down quietly and then went out of the room.

Silently closing the door behind me and then I backed away from it. I bumped into something but when I turned I saw it was Liam.

"Hey," he said, "Want to talk?"

I nodded and then followed him to his room.

"What did you want to talk about," I asked him.

"You look a little flustered and I was wondering if you needed someone to vent to," he explained.

I looked at him and sighed, "How did you know?"

"Again you just look like somethings bothering you," he comments kicking off his shoes and hopping on his bed. He motioned for me to come over and held his arms out wide.

I kicked off my shoes as well and crawled into his arms, snuggling into his embrace.

"So do you want to talk about it," he asked.

I took a deep breath and then decided to tell him everything. From meeting Louis, and him starting to come through my window, to the event that happened a few moments ago.

Liam raised his hand to my face and wiped away tears, I didn't even realize I was sheading until then.

"I don't know what to do Li," I cried, "It's like he was a completely different person. I've never seen him like that before, ever. What do you think I should do?"

I looked into his eyes and he told me, actually pleaded me, "Stay as far away from him as possible. Lock your window, make sure he knows that he screwed up. Kara, please though, stay away from him. I don't like seeing you like this."

I gave him a weak smile, "I don't know if I can Liam. I'm one of the only people that keeps him grounded besides his mum and sisters. Who knows what'd he would be into if it wasn't for me and them."

"Just try it," he pleaded, "For me?"

His brown eyes seemed to have gotten about ten times their actual size and made me melt, a little. I looked away, but he put his finger under my chin lifting my head back up. He made our gazes reconnect and then he hesitantly moved forward. His soft lips grazed mine and then gently pressed against each other.

He gently moved his lips against mine to deepen the kiss, and I compiled. However when the kiss started to heat up, I pulled away.

Liam smiled at me and then said, "Do you want me to walk you home now? It's getting dark out."

I nodded, "Yeah thank you. That would be nice."

The sun was setting and it was getting colder. I shivered involuntarily and Liam put his arm around me, engulfing me in his warmth. Going up the steps to the front door, Liam faces me.

"Good night Kara," he told me, "Sleep well beautiful."

I could feel the blush creeping on to my cheeks and then said, "Thank you, you too. Walk back safely Li."

He smiles and then presses his lips softly and quickly to mine and then started back to his house. I grinned and then walked inside.

I ran up to my bedroom, after I explained to my mum that I was late because I was hanging out with Liam and we lost track of time, of course.

There was a note that I found neatly on my suddenly made bed.

"_I understand if you lock your window tonight. Kara, I am so sorry. Please forgive me? Tomorrow we don't have school it's just the younger kids, like Niall and my sisters. Let me make it up to you, please? Leave the window open if you forgive me. I'll be around at 9:30 or 10:00, to see your answer. Love always, Louis"_

I looked at my bedside table clock and it read 9:29. He should be here any second, I thought. Going up to my window, I check to see if it was locked. It wasn't, still unlocked from this morning. I opened it wide open.

Changing into my pajamas, I slipped under the covers and snuggled in.

There was movement from the tree outside my window and then a small quiet gasp. Feet touched the ground in my room and then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Thank you Kara," he kisses my cheek, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It will never happen ever again. You want to know why?"

"Hmmm," I said sleepily.

"Because," he takes a deep breath, "I'm in love with you Kara Marie Horan. And I will do everything in my power to make you mine."


End file.
